


Someone To You (Aziraphale/Crowley)

by henry_jekyll_is_totally_not_gay



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop, Community: goodomens100, Drunken Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Gay Pride, Gay Rights, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Pride, Protective Crowley, Sleepy Cuddles, Songfic, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, and crowley is his boyfriend, and they have bEd CudDLeS AWwwWW, aziraphale is a soft boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henry_jekyll_is_totally_not_gay/pseuds/henry_jekyll_is_totally_not_gay
Summary: Aziraphale was having a bad day.So Crowley went to see what was wrong.And the outcome? Well, you could say that it was...Ineffable.





	1. A Bad Day

Crowley strutted into the pub and perched on a flimsy barstool, and cried out his usual order to the bartender. Soon enough a bottle of whisky and shot glass slid down the counter in the demon’s direction. 

 

Without looking, Crowley slapped a note onto the bar and waited for the obedient bartender to lap up the money like a dog, an anxious smile on his face. 

 

The demon smirked as he poured himself a shot, and raised it up in the air. Swivelling round to face the pub’s regulars, Crowley cleared his throat.

 

“Here’s to a good da-” Crowley began to bellow his toast, but was cut off by a  _ ping! _

 

He groaned in annoyance and felt around in his pocket for his phone, and when his fingers felt the cold metallic slab, he slid it from his jeans.

 

It was a text from Aziraphale. It read:

 

_ “Crawley, I nEed your healp! Pleeeeease??>?” _

 

The demon rolled his eyes at the sight of many grammatical errors and Angel using the name that Crowley had hated so much. So much that he’d legally changed it.

 

With a huff, Crowley grabbed the whisky bottle and slithered from the barstool. 

 

Picking out the keys for the Bentley, he clicked the button and heard the satisfying sound of it being unlocked.

 

“This better be good, Angel!” The demon heard himself say.

 

*****

 

When Crowley arrived at Aziraphale’s bookshop, he could already sense the chaotic atmosphere. Crowley burst into the store to see a drunk angel ushering out of the shop, tripping up over his own feet.

 

“Terribly sorry,” Aziraphale hiccuped “We’re c-closed! Come on, out!”

 

Crowley stood there in disbelief, and when Aziraphale peered up at him, a feeling of emptiness emerged in the demon.

 

The angel was a mess; his hair was a blonde, matted frenzy and his clothing was creased beyond belief.

 

Aziraphale smiled at Crowley, showing his wine-stained teeth. 

“Crawley~!” He slurred, stumping over to the demon and falling into his arms. “Ooh! This is nice! Haha!” 

 

The drunk buried his face into Crowley’s chest and wrapped himself around him. Crowley could feel himself blushing, and without thinking, pushed Aziraphale off him. 

  
  


“W-What was that for?” The angel cried, still smiling. 

 

Crowley ignored him as he helped the remaining (and bewildered, should I say!) customers out of the bookshop. Crowley reluctantly apologised for the inconvenience.

 

The demon then locked all the doors and windows and shut all the curtains. Then, and only then, did he return to Aziraphale.

 

He towered over the seemingly innocent man like a giant.

 

“First of all,” Crowley helped Aziraphale into a chair. “It’s  _ Crowley _ ! Crooowley!” 

 

The elongated word hung in the air. Aziraphale heaved himself out of the chair and doggedly walked over to Crowley, getting too close for comfort. 

 

The angel traced the demon’s chin with his fingers, and then lifted them up to his lower lip. Crowley stood upright, not moving a muscle. 

 

Blood rushed to his cheeks and his lips quivered as they got closer to Aziraphale, who’s too, were shaking.

 

“A-Angel? What are you-” Crowley wanted to protest, but he was silenced when Aziraphale’s lips met his.

 

The demon’s eyes widened at the unfamiliar touch, but soon melted into the kiss. Just as the kiss deepened, the angel pulled away.

 

Aziraphale giggled and touched his mouth with his index finger, feeling the warm saliva and the rough texture of his lip.

 

“I loooove you! I love youuuu!” The drunk elongated his words, copying Crowley’s actions from a few moments ago. 

 

Suddenly, Aziraphale’s eyes rolled back and his legs gave way. “Angel!” Crowley cried, fortunately catching him. “Dammit!” He muttered under his breath.

 

Crowley couldn’t leave Aziraphale here. 

  
He  _ couldn’t. _


	2. "Is There Even a Cure for a Hangover?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go according to plan!
> 
> ,,,,and then they don't.

Crowley scolded himself for hesitating, but after a painful minutes he picked up the unconscious angel bridal style. 

 

Aziraphale’s tousled hair fell from its usual place to cover his eyes. Crowley cautiously plucked it away and began to carry the angel to his Bentley. 

 

By now, night had fallen and the moon glistened in the premature twilight. The raindrops that had fallen onto Crowley’s car shimmered in the moonlight, making the Bentley seem even shiner.

 

With Aziraphale still in his arms, Crowley skillfully unlocked the car and opened the door to the back with one - barely - spare hand. Laying the angel onto the hopefully comfy leather seats.

 

Crowley let out a yawn, covering his gaping mouth with his hand, to avoid his fangs being seen. Although, it didn’t look like there was anyone around. 

 

Once in the driver’s seat, the demon turned the key in the ignition as quietly as he could. When he saw Aziraphale squirm slightly, a pit formed in his stomach quicker than it had disappeared.

 

Crowley felt himself beginning to yawn again, and as if on cue, the heavens opened, sending noisy drops of rain onto the roof of his car. 

 

He covered his mouth to stop himself from screaming; he hated it when this happened. Being afraid. 

 

Crowley was a  _ demon _ . He was supposed to be fearless. Then, an invasive, somewhat angelic thought popped into his head.

 

“Angel’s gonna have a hangover when he wakes up…” A voice echoed in his head.

 

Crowley pulled out his phone, and went onto Google (after a few infuriated taps, of course). 

 

“Okay, Google,” The demon whispered into the phone. “Is there even a cure for a hangover?”

 

After a few seconds, a robotic voice spoke back to him. “Okay. Here are some results I found for ‘is there even a cure for a hangover’.”

 

Crowley scrolled down, a sadistic smirk on his face. It sounded like the bloody phone was mocking him. There was nothing - apart from a bunch of websites asking the same question. 

 

Crowley flicked his finger upwards, and found a site by the NHS. The National Health Service. He pressed his finger down on the link.

 

Once the website loaded, it came up with a list of  _ ‘Tips to avoid a hangover’ _ ; not what Crowley needed. 

 

The demon scrolled down a little more, and finally, the awaited  _ ‘Hangover treatment’  _ came up. Painkillers. 

 

Perfect! Now all Crowley had to do was find a Pharmacy, buy the medicine and take Aziraphale home-

 

The demon frowned. Take the angel home? Crowley didn’t know what to think of that. Well, he did. He just didn’t want to admit  _ what  _ he was thinking about. 

 

Aziraphale made a noise from the back of the car, startling Crowley. He forcefully turned his neck, almost getting whiplash, to see that the angel had simply turned on his side.

 

Crowley sighed in relief. He thought he had just been caught thinking thoughts that no demon should. Especially about an angel.

 

Snapping back to reality, the demon began to drive to the nearest pharmacy. Traffic wasn’t a problem; Crowley could just miracle it all away. 

 

When he made it to the shop, he slid on his sunglasses. Crowley wasn’t in the mood for almost being caught red handed again.

 

As he walked into the pharmacy, Crowley knew that he was the only one there. Apart from the cashier, of course.

 

When he found the aisle with the medication he needed, the demon was faced with a dilemma. There was one packet of painkillers with 300mg, and another with 500mg. 

 

Just as Crowley was about to reach out for the packet of 300mg, a femenine voice called out, making the walls ring.

 

“Um...Sir, you can’t take that without paying!” The voice spoke again, and when Crowley walked over to the till, or rather, stormed over, his mouth dropped. Literally.

 

For there was Aziraphale, a small box of condoms in his hand, clumsily stashed away in the pocket of his jacket. 

 

“A-Aziraphale?” Crowley was in a state of shock. How on earth did he manage to get there, to the aisle and to the till, without the demon noticing? And why the _ hell _ was he wanting to buy- 

 

Crowley blocked out the thought before his brain could finish it’s sentence. No matter how much he wanted to think about it.

“Crowley,” The angel began, still clutching onto the box. “A-Are we going to need these?” He gestured to the condoms. Crowley didn’t look him in the eye; he only shook his head. 

 

“Your drunk, Angel.” Crowley scowled, gritting his teeth. “Now, get back in the car or I’m ditching you here!” The demon’s voice increased in volume, making Aziraphale flinch.

 

With glassy eyes, Aziraphale scrunched up his face and let out a sob before exiting the pharmacy. 

 

“Angel, wait, I’m sorry! Wait-!”

 

The door was slammed before he could finish. Great.

 

Yet another problem on Crowley’s list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed! Thank youuu!! <3


End file.
